Forest and Hills
The Forest and Hills region is a reappearing area seen in all the Monster Hunter games except Monster Hunter 3, Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate and Monster Hunter 4. It first appeared in Monster Hunter, where it was the first terrain you venture to. It's an easy land of neutral climate and temperature. It has a high vegetation of plant life, mushrooms, nuts and berries. Many hunters consider this to be a very desirable area to hunt in, due to its easy-to-navigate layout and memorable areas. Monsters who prefer more temperate weathers such as Yian Kut-Ku and Velociprey/Velocidrome tend to spend time here quite often. Rathalos and Rathian also consider this place a good nesting spot =Geography= Base A caved in area with a Resting Bed, a Supply Box, and a heating place. There's also a Fishing Spot behind the Resting Bed, and a spiderweb harvested right around the camp. No monsters can appear here so its the perfect place to heal. Leads to Area 1. Area 1 A grassy field bordered by a river and a forest. Frequently inhabited by Aptonoth but beware when on egg hunting missions Velociprey can appear here. There is single Dung spot here (you can also gather Kut-Ku Scales '''from here) and a bug gathering spot. Area 2 A flat grassy plain, a hill oversees the area and can be climbed to enter area 6. Velociprey are very common to this area. Area 3 A large grassy plain atop a cliff overlooking a forested countryside. Aptonoth graze here often. Shakalaka sometimes wait here to ambush Hunters. Rathalos commonly appears here. '''Berries, Herbs, and Mushrooms can be gathered here. Area 4 A very large hill overlooking both the plains and the forested areas of this region. Vespoid can usually be found here. Area 5 A dry and dark cave, a perfect home for wyverns, they often lay their Eggs here. Wyverns and large monsters will come here to sleep when they're injured. Area 6 A vertical cliff face can be climbed to reach the top of the mountain. Mosswine live here. Area 7 A secluded and peaceful clearing in the forest where no monsters appear, this is also where the Forest and Hills Veggie Elder stays. Area 8 A very mysterious forest. There is an abandoned hunter camp at the north west corner. The dead body of a Kelbi is found there. Bullfango and Mosswine favor this area. Area 9 A thin stretch of land that cuts straight through the forest. there is also a little lake where the dead body of a Kelbi lies around. There is also a secret passage from where you can get to a place where you can collect Honey. Melynx and Mosswine are the most common inhabitants. Area 10 Serene pond surrounded by lush trees and shrubs. Bullfango, Mosswine, Felynes and Melynx have all been sighted here. Shakalaka sometimes wait here to ambush Hunters. Area 11 A tiny route leading to a Felyne village. A small stream cuts through this area. Bullfango and Mosswine sometimes appear here. Area 12 A Felyne village where a Hunter can collect Barrels and Master's Skulls (High Rank only). You can retrieve the items that Melynx stole from you at the Drop Point and a Spiderweb can be harvested here. Melynx and Felynes live here. Notes *In zones 8 and 9 there are oversized Kelbi carcasses. Though you cannot interact with them, you can sometimes see the Rathalos and Rathian eating from the one in zone 9 if you observe from a distance. *After killing 9 Shakalakas, a King Shakalaka appears in area 5 *In MHF1 area 9 had a different camera angle that was much closer to the hunter, making combat difficult. This was fixed by MHFU. Gallery MHX-Forest and Hills Screenshot 001.jpg MHX-Forest and Hills Screenshot 002.jpg MHX-Forest and Hills Screenshot 003.jpg MHX-Mosswine Screenshot 001.jpg MHX-Aptonoth Screenshot 001.jpg Music Themes Videos =See Also= *About the Forest and Hills Category:Areas